InuYasha's Dream
by Lady Hanyou
Summary: It all starts with InuYasha sleeping on Kagome’s lap. InuYasha had a hard day of searching for the Shikon Shards that it was best for him to rest. This begins InuYasha’s dream…


InuYasha's Dream:  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. So please, I beg  
of you, don't sue me!  
Note: Sorry this is a short fanfic. This is my first one.  
.........................................................................................................  
It all starts with InuYasha sleeping on Kagome's lap. InuYasha had a hard  
day of searching for the Shikon Shards that it was best for him to rest.  
This begins InuYasha's dream...  
  
InuYasha awakens in a forest pinned to a tree.  
InuYasha: Why the hell am I stuck to this tree? Kagome! Get me down from  
here!  
**: :**Just then, a little girl, about 5 years old, looking like Kagome but with  
short silver hair comes out from behind a bush.**: :**  
Little Girl: Papa, why are you stuck to the tree?  
InuYasha: What?! Who're you calling papa? Just get me down!  
Little Girl: Mama! Papa's stuck!  
**: :**Just then, Kagome appears from behind the trees. She looks at the girl,  
then to InuYasha. She then turned to a boy, about 8 years old, looking like  
InuYasha but had Kagome's gentle eyes and black hair.**: :**  
Kagome: Yosho, could you get Papa off from the tree?  
Yosho: Whatever!  
**: :**Yosho then tried to claw his father from the tree. InuYasha tried helping  
wiggling himself out. As soon as he got out, he went straight to Kagome.**: :**  
InuYasha: Kagome! Who the hell is this...this boy?! And who the hell is this  
girl?!  
Kagome: Why that's your son, Yosho, and your daughter, Kaome. They're your  
children.  
InuYasha: Eh? My children? What the hell are you talking about? What  
happened to Naraku and Kikyo?  
Kagome: Naraku was defeated and Kikyo turned to ashes. Anyways, it's almost  
time for lunch. Shouldn't you be teaching Yosho how to fight?  
InuYasha: I try to be serious and all you can think about food and some  
stupid kid?! I can't believe you! Where's Sango and Mirouku? Argh!  
**: :**InuYasha was getting angrier than ever. He was acting serious and Kagome  
is acting so calm about it.**: :**  
Kagome: Mirouku and Sango are coming over for lunch. Now calm down. You  
should be training Yosho.  
InuYasha: Feh! I'm not teaching no stupid kid! Now tell me what's going on!  
**: :**Kagome just stared at InuYasha with disbelief.**: :**  
Kagome: Have you completely forgotten! We're married, have two children,  
and live together! What happened! Did you purposely get stuck to that tree  
and get yourself amnesia?  
**: :**Mirouku & Sango then appeared from behind the trees.**: :**  
Mirouku: What's going on? Did InuYasha lose a fight to Yosho? You're  
yelling at each other.  
InuYasha: Shut up! I don't need your approval! And where the hell is  
Shippo! What happened to Sesshomaru? _(Sniffs)_ What smells so good?  
**: :**Kagome, not knowing what to do with her deluded husband took a deep  
breath.**: :**  
Kagome: Shippo is at the table, here to eat lunch with us. Sesshomaru is as  
usual, solitary with Jaken and Rin following him. And that smell you picked  
up is lunch. Now let's eat!  
**: :**Yosho, up a tree, is staring down at his sister. Kaome went up to her  
mother saying...**: :**  
Kaome: Mama, Yosho said he's not hungry. He's trying to work up his  
stami—stamin—  
Kagome: Stamina?  
Kaome: Yeah! That's it stamina!  
Kagome: InuYasha, get Yosho out of that tree! He needs to eat.  
InuYasha: No!  
Kagome: InuYasha, now!  
InuYasha: Feh! Fine! I'll get that damn kid!  
**: :**InuYasha then began climbing the tall tree. As he was half way there...he  
fell off.**: :**  
  
Real World:  
**: :**In the real world, InuYasha is mumbling in his sleep. Kagome is trying to  
wake him up from what she thinks is a nightmare for him.**: :**  
Kagome: InuYasha! Wake up! It's just a dream!  
InuYasha then wakes up irritated because the yelling in his dog ears.  
InuYasha: Why the hell did you hafta yell for?  
Kagome: You were mumbling in your sleep. Now get offa me. It's time to go!  
InuYasha's Thought: Actually, I liked the dream Kagome a hell lot better.  
If it hadn't been for that brat, Yosho, I would've actually had a good  
dream. Damn him.  
  
End  
................................................Additional..............................................  
Lady Hanyou: Please don't say it sucks. It's my first one.  
_(InuYasha appears out of nowhere and reads fanfic)  
_InuYasha: Like I would ever dream of that!  
Lady Hanyou: Hell yeah you would!  
InuYasha: No I won't!  
Lady Hanyou: Everyone could see that you obviously love Kagome! Now...SIT!  
InuYasha: Argh! makes a crater in the ground  
_(Kagome appears)  
_Kagome: How'd ya do that?  
Lady Hanyou: I'm a master of magic and sorcery. Hey, Kagome?  
Kagome: Yeah?  
Lady Hanyou: Could you say sit for me when InuYasha gets out of hand?  
Kagome: Sure. Us girls hafta stick together.  
Lady Hanyou: Thanks. 


End file.
